1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distribution device, a distribution method, and a terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known is a technique for confirming the safety of a user using a device that is communicable with a base station. For example, in such a technique, the safety of the user is confirmed by transmitting the present location from a cellular telephone terminal owned by the user to a predetermined destination.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-265267
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-6793
However, according to the above-described related art, the safety of the user is not necessarily confirmed. Specifically, for example, in an area dotted with base stations, such as a mountainous area, there is a region outside a communication range, in which radio waves emitted from the base stations do not reach the cellular telephone terminal and communication is disabled. Therefore, there is a case in which the present location cannot be transmitted from the cellular telephone terminal to the predetermined destination. Accordingly, in the above-described related art, the safety of the user is not necessarily confirmed.